Te perdono por un beso
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: Mio le pega un golpe a Ritsu la cual no la perdonará si no le da un beso. Mal resumen, lo sé.


Em… Hola. He aquí mi primer fic hehe… Aunque ya me he leído casi todos (o todos) los fanfic de k-on nunca me había planteado el subir yo uno claro eso fue antes de aburrirme ¡Aburrirme mucho!.

Bueno sin más aquí lo dejo, es solo este capítulo por ahora al menos así que:

Enjoy!

"Adiós." Tras una leve reverencia cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Un cansado suspiro salió de los labios antes de emprender el camino hacia el salón de música ligera.

Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando calentarlas con un cálido aliento, los entumecidos dedos subieron la bufanda de tela azul hasta que le tocó la rosada nariz. Vagamente desvío la mirada a la ventana, algunas veces el pasillo le parecía tan eterno que detestaba el mirarlo.

El cielo conservaba un intenso gris con algún que otro destello de luz a lo lejos, truenos quizás. Los copos de nieve se precipitaban desde el cielo lenta y tortuosamente cayendo en el protector manto blanco de las calles apenas transitadas. La entrada de la escuela corría la misma suerte totalmente vestida de blanco. Varios estudiantes entraban y salían de dos en dos hablando animadamente, cada uno en su propio mundo compartido. Una sonrisa adornó su gélido rostro al pensar que muy pronto sería una de ellos junto con Ritsu. Ritsu, esa enérgica idiota que desde pequeña mantenía por afición molestarla, pero no podía negar algo, no podía negar que junto a ella todo se veía más vivo, más alegre, de una mejor forma. Mirando la nieve desde el solitario pasillo mientras pensaba en la castaña. Mio, ¿por qué siempre acabas pensando en ella? Replicaba una voz dentro de su cabeza haciendo suspirar sus labios. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde hace ya tiempo, eso era por que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. Estar junto a ella significaba un nuevo recuerdo que grabar en su mente a fuego lento.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio nevar junto a ella, junto a la cabeza hueca numero uno.

_"Mio, Mio" gritó una castaña tomando mi mano sin permiso y echando a correr. Parecía haber recordado algo a juzgar por su entusiasmo._

_Casi tropezando conseguí, torpemente, seguir el paso de sus pies. Me dio una perfecta visión de ese cabello castaño que tanto me gustaba, su pequeña espalda propia de una niña de 4 años. Sonreí en aquel momento, su afán por el amarillo era algo innegable, su chaqueta amarilla lo desvelaba. _

_"O-oe Ritsu, ¿podrías ir más despacio?" me quejé infantilmente como la niña de 4 años que era._

_"Moh ¿tan mayor estas, Mio?" respondió mirandome por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. _

_"Bakka" respondí con un leve sonrojo fingiendo molestia, molestia que no tenía por que era realmente imposible enfadarse con esa torpe cabeza hueca, mucho menos cuando tenía la sonrisa más convincente del mundo._

_Corrí siendo guiada por ella. No se por cuanto tiempo me obligo correr junto a ella pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado concentrada admirandola. Por el rabillo del ojo veía la gente de la transcurrida calle mirarnos con una sonrisa, debía ser tierno ver a dos niñas pequeñas corriendo de la mano sonrientes. También observe de pasada nuestra tienda favorita de dulces, algunos gatos esperaban fuera por comida, la dueña era realmente amable con todo ser vivo, quizás por eso era nuestro lugar favorito. Pasamos por varios pasos de peatones rápidamente apenas en verdes, una de las veces oí la pita de un coche, debería fijarse más en si se puede o no cruzar._

_Poco después paró de correr al fin, estaba en la entrada de nuestro parque favorito. Observe el parque, estaba totalmente desierto. Pronto mi mirada regresó a ella interrogando esos orbes de caramelo fundido. Me sonrió y miró al cielo con una mirada soñadora._

_"Mira, Mio" señalo el cielo "comienza a nevar" finalizo con una sonrisa dedicada, una sonrisa que solo era para mi. _

_Algo confundida miré al cielo, era cierto. Observe como un copo de nieve caía justo delante de mis ojos asta aterrizar en la punta de mi rosada nariz. La moví levemente por el gélido pero suave contacto haciéndolo deshacerse y caer al suelo. La miré con una sonrisa, mi mano estrechó cariñosamente la tuya intentando agradecerle el haberme traído a aquí, mi lugar especial, junto a ella._

_"Arigatou, Ritsu" susurre volviendo la mirada al cielo._

Sonríe al recordarlo, ese fue uno de los tantos buenos recuerdos que tenía junto a ella. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que había avanzado, ya había llegado a la escalera que la llevaría al santuario del té con pastelitos más conocido como la sala de música ligera. Lentamente subió por la escalera no sin antes hacer una burda caricia a la tortuga de piedra del pasamano. Le recordaba a Ton-chan aunque, claro, Ton-chan era mucho más bonita, cosa que no diría en alto.

Abrió la puerta lentamente entrando con lentitud.

"Hola a to…" dejó de decir al percatarse de que no había nadie, no aparentemente. "¿…das?" termino por decir más para si misma que para cualquier otra persona.

La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, el nublado día apenas dejaba ver con nitidez algunas partes del salón. Poco a poco los ojos de la morena se fueron adaptando a la escasa luz del lugar revelando así una cabellera conocida para ella medio oculta detrás de la banca. Entrecerró los ojos agudizando la mirada.

"¿Ritsu?" se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella. "¿qué haces ahí agachada?" preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacía los lados intentando ver que hacía.

"¿Eh..?" la castaña se giró de manera rápida, siendo cogida por sorpresa, sonrió al ver a la gatita asustadiza de Mio, su presa para las tonterías que se le ocurrían. "Grawr sesos" gruño levantando los brazos como un zombie y levantandose.

La cara de la morena palideció drásticamente en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué demonios era eso?.

"¡AH!" gritó a todo pulmón aterrorizada al ver la cara putrefacta de un zombie justo enfrente de ella.

Ella era muy asustadiza, más de lo normal y no era nada nuevo, desde pequeña lo había sido. Quizás fuera por sus padres sobre protectores o debido a un trauma, realmente no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que no le gustaba en absoluto por que este pequeño defecto siempre era utilizado por su mejor amiga para burlarse de ella auque eso tampoco era nada nuevo.

Ritsu estalló en risas por la acción de la morena. Cada carcajada que soltaba retumbaba en la mente de su compañera haciendo que esta pasara del miedo a la ira. Tanto fue así que apretó los dientes fuertemente y apareció un tic nervioso en aquel ojo gris profundo.

"¡Ritsu!" gritó impactando el puño en la cabeza de la castaña, la cual emitió un quejido de dolor. Ritsu con cuidado se quitó la máscara de zombie mientras con la otra se sobaba la cabeza.

"Ite ite ite… duele" se quejaba sobandose la cabeza. "Moh Mio cada vez golpeas más fuerte" replicó cabizbaja con ojitos de cachorro regañado.

"No te quejes, es tu culpa que te golpee." Respondió entre dientes una morena con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente más calmada.

"Solo era una máscara Mio, ¡eres muy dura!" refunfuño de nuevo la poseedora de diadema amarilla.

"…" observó el suelo mientras la culpa salía a flote en ella. A lo mejor se había pasado con el golpe, aunque se lo merecía.

Mio se adentro en sus pensamientos mientras la culpa la golpeaba casi tan fuerte como ella había golpeado a la castaña, casi.

"Bien, se siente culpable" pensó maliciosamente con una sonrisa maligna la ojimiel.

Ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿disculparse, macharse, pegarle otra vez? No lo sabía pero algo tenía que hacer, lo que no sabía era el qué. ¿Por qué no existiría una maquina para tomar este tipo de decisiones? Tanta tecnología y tantos avances pero cuando realmente se la necesita ¿dónde esta? Bien, no podía solucionar esto por medio de la tecnología entonces ¿Dios? Si existe debería de ayudarla, ¿no?. Se supone que para eso esta para ayudar entonces ¡ven aquí y discúlpate por mi dios!. Suspiró rendida ¿qué pensaba, qué un gigante con barba que vive en el cielo va a bajar únicamente para disculparse con una mortal? No, empezaba a delirar y todo por no decir un simple lo siento pero el simple hecho de pensar en decirlo ya era vergonzoso, tanto que se empezó a sonrojar levemente.

Cerró los ojos algo sonrojada y respiró profundamente para relajarse, llegó la hora. Cuando ya estaba lista, abrió la boca para emitir un sonido pero sus cuerdas bocales se negaron a emitir ningún sonido, se habían quedado mudas. Sus ojos también actuaron solos abriéndose de golpe por un estimulo externo, una caricia. Los suaves y callosos dedos de la baterista rozaban levemente la mejilla de la morena con ternura. Ritsu mantenía una sonrisa calida en su rostro lo cual fue suficiente para relajar a la bajista, la tensión que previamente estaba en su cuerpo desapareció dejando paso a una ola de calor proveniente de su mejilla.

"Tranquila Mio, te perdono…" susurró cariñosamente viendo como la cara de la bajista se empezaba a adornar con un tinte rosado "…por un beso" terminó de decir ensanchando la sonrisa, esta vez con algo de maldad tras esa inocente sonrisa.

Mio abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y parpadeó varias veces apartando la mirada de la castaña. Un rojo carmesí cubrió las mejillas de una avergonzada morena que libraba una batalla interna.

"Que difícil es no reírse de una avergonzada Mio" pensó fugazmente Ritsu sin dejar de intimidar con la mirada a la pobre bajista.

Pero no podía hacerlo, eso era muy vergonzoso. Pensaba que no le daba un beso desde hacía mucho a esa cabeza hueca, realmente no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo, posiblemente fue cuando era pequeña y los besos no significaban nada para ella pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabía que lo que sentía por su mejor amiga no era una mera amistad era algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más profundo. Si tan solo tuviera 9 años, si tan solo pudiera regresar a aquella feliz época de su vida en la que lo más importante era divertirse y comer dulces, comer dulces sin engordar, como echaba eso de menos. Con nueve años podía hacer lo que quería correr, saltar, gritar y tener tiempo libre para estar con su preciada Ritsu y tal vez darle un fugaz beso como aquella vez.

_Caminaba por la cresta de una pequeña colina junto con su amiga. El frío era bastante elevado en aquel lugar, por suerte ella llevaba una bufanda azul enrollada en el cuello. El viento soplaba entre las hojarasca seca del lugar haciendo un siseo lejano, las ramas de los árboles desnudos crujía con cada embestida del frío viento. _

_"…y entonces llegué yo, cogí al gatito y salí corriendo…" contaba entusiasmada Ritsu dando saltos de aquí para allá, yo simplemente la miraba entretenida, esa cabeza hueca nunca cambia. "… los perros me perseguían pero ¡JA! La llevan clara si piensan que pueden coger a la gran Tainaka Ritsu" golpeó orgullosamente su pecho inchado._

_"Woo" alabé entusiasmada, pronto comencé a aplaudir. _

_Ella se rascó la nuca con un leve sonrojo mientras me hacía un ademán con la mano de que parara._

_"Hohoho no es para tanto" dijo con una sonrisita inocente._

_Le sonreí negando con la cabeza, esa era la Ritsu que yo conocía tan despreocupada y con el ego más grande que había visto nunca. Pero así la conocí, así la acepte, así la ame. _

_Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos sacudió haciendo volar mi bufanda azul favorita por los aires._

_"No, mi bufanda" grité levemente intentando atraparla, cosa que no conseguí. Se me había escapado de entre los dedos y ahora volaba en medio de unos árboles directa a una pequeña y empinada pendiente. "no…" susurre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahí fue cuando vi que salía corriendo justo por mi lado. _

_Corrió y sin pensarlo se adentro entre los árboles, yo intente detenerla gritando su nombre pero no me hizo caso._

_Me quedé ahí mirando como una tonta por donde se fue, esperando su regreso. Pasaron varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos. El viento volvió a soplar llenando el lugar de su solitario sonido. El sol se escondió tras su guarda espaldas, una nube blanca que cubría casi todo el cielo y yo no me movía, la esperaba, esperaba a esa impulsiva niña que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echar a correr dejándome sola en aquel lugar._

_Después de quince minutos apareció entre medio de los árboles con la cara sucia al igual que la ropa. Traía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y mi bufanda en la mano. Pero esa sonrisa se volvió nerviosa cuando se acercaba, se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente y estiró la mano._

_Mire su raspado rostro y seguidamente su mano, mi bufanda estaba en ella. Una alegría me recorrió el cuerpo y mire de nuevo sus ojos suplicantes de perdón, me di cuenta que sus labios se movían ¿me estaba hablando? No la escuchaba, tampoco quería. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrasarla, decirle lo mucho que se lo agradecía, invitarla a dulces, correr, saltar… cualquier cosa menos escuchar una disculpa de sus labios, posiblemente por que tardó en volver pero no me importaba, valió la pena esperar. _

_No callaba. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y lentamente puse una mano en su mejilla, en ese momento balbuceo varias cosas invendibles antes de callarse. Sonreí, se veía tan mona sonrojada. Note como su mano temblaba un poco, estaba nerviosa por mi caricia. Me acerque más y puse mi mano encima de la de ella, la cual sujetaba la bufanda, acerque mi rostro al de ella._

_"Arigatuo, Ritsu" susurre antes de besar su mejilla afectuosamente y separarme de golpe con una sonrisa. _

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro al recordar aquel beso, diablos esa Ritsu consiguió sacar su lado tierno aquella vez aunque fue normal, al día siguiente le había contado que cuando cogía la bufanda torpemente resbalo calló por la pequeña cuesta lo que le hizo soltar la bufanda y un nuevo golpe de viento se la había llevado volando nuevamente. Pobre, estuvo diez minutos persiguiendo la bufanda de aquí para allá, normal que cuando llegó tuviera la cara sucia.

Miró a Ritsu la cual no había dejado de mirarla aunque ahora la miraba interrogante ya que el sonrojo de Mio había desaparecido siendo sustituido por una tierna sonrisa.

"¿Mio?" preguntó con miedo la castaña mirando a la morena.

La bajista tomó su mentón con delicadeza. Sus ojos grises miraban a unos confundidos ojos caramelo. Lentamente se puso de puntillas y beso afectuosamente su frente provocando un sonrojo en la castaña.

Mio apenas tuvo contacto con su frente volvió a la realidad separando los labios de su frente rápidamente. Dio un paso atrás y observó sonrojada como Ritsu tocaba su frente con una tonta sonrisa en la cara lo cual la llevó a sonrojarse más. Desvío la mirada roja asta las orejas y miró al suelo.

Ritsu se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con un leve rubor en las mejillas acompañado de una sonrisita, aun sentía cosquillas en la frente. Miró a Mio con más detenimiento y una sonrisa más grande apareció en su rostro.

"Moe moe kyun" dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos lo cual sonrojo más a Mio.

-fin-

**Extra:**

Dos chicas tomaban chocolate caliente sentadas en una banca del parque mientras veían la nieve caer.

"Oye, Mio" dijo Ritsu captando su atención. "antes, lo del beso…" un leve rumor apareció en las mejillas de Mio al recordarlo. "…fue una broma pero ehm… gracias por darmelo" finalizo con una sonrisa mirandola.

Mio no se atrevió a mirarla mientras sentía que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba y aumentaba, tanto que incluso llegó a sus orejas.

"¡Bakka!" gritó de manera sorpresiva al tiempo que se preparaba para golpearla de nuevo.

-fin.-

Pues… em… bueno este fue mi primer fanfic, no me maten por favor ¡no quiero morir tan joven!.

Si les a gustado ¿review? Si no ¿tomatazos?. Soy nueva así que si cometo algún fallo de ortografía o puedo mejorar algo me gustaría que me lo dejaran por Review em.. ¿porfi?.

Pues creo que eso, gracias por leer y perdón si he matado a Mitsu con este fanfic. xD ¡No era mi intención!. Se suele poner nos leemos ¿no? Em… pues eso. 8D

Bye, bye.


End file.
